


Cover Art for World Ain't Ready

by stellarer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck it. Fuck it. Grantaire, draw me flowers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for World Ain't Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World Ain't Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306315) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



**Author's Note:**

> it's been exactly a year since i read this fic for the first time dang
> 
> rebloggable version and version without text [here](http://softshell-turtle.tumblr.com/post/145537660810/fuck-it-fuck-it-grantaire-draw-me-flowers)


End file.
